OS : Quel Gâchis !
by Shuury
Summary: Dumbledore comprend que le côté de la lumière est en manque d'effectifs. Si Voldemort attaque, ils seraient vite submerger. Il fait alors appelle à une chef de clan dont le parti n'a pas encore penché. Mais que vient faire Severus dans cette histoire alors ?


**Dislcaimer :**** tout est à J.K Rowling sauf les Vampires de Mazyr.**

**Yuuyako :** Bonjour à tous ! Je vous dépose cet one shot que j'ai écrit après la fin du chapitre VI de Nuance de Gris qui est en cours de correction. Enfin pas exactement JUSTE après mais disons quelques heures après. Heureusement qu'il y a eu la séance photographie entre temps sinon je me serais embrouillé ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'est venu comme ça et ça m'a titillé. Donc maintenant que j'ai couché sur le papier l'idée principale, j'espère qu'elle me lâche pour que je puisse aller dormir déjà puis réfléchir au chapitre VII. *Baille* Bon il est quatre heures douze du matin, un dimanche en plus, je vais dormir. Au revoir !

PVN : Point of View Normal

PVSM : Point of View Séléne Moundrac

* * *

**OS : Quel gâchis ! **

**7 :00 **

\- Qui envoie du courrier à 7 :00 du matin ? C'est immoral !

_Chère Séléne Moundarc,_

_Je vous écris afin de pouvoir obtenir un entretien avec vous au sujet de la guerre qui se déroule en ce moment-même en Angleterre. Je me doute que Voldemort vous est déjà contacté ou que ça ne serait tarder, je vous prierais donc de prendre en considération toutes les options qui vous sont proposées. Il n'est pas sans savoir que la réputation et la place que nous tenons dans votre cœur est au plus bas mais j'ai espoir que vous saurez nous jauger de la sagesse qui est votre afin de percer au travers des différends qui nous sépare. Je me tiens à disposition pour, si vous le souhaitez et que j'aspire ardemment, un entretien entre nos deux parties. _

_Bien Vôtre_

_Albus Dumbledore._

\- Que de tournures ! Quelle écœurante torture !

\- Princesse.

\- Oui ?

\- Un deuxième courrier

\- Vraiment immoral !

_Madame Moundarc, _

_Il est de mon devoir de vous informer du risque que vous encourrez en refusant un entretien avec ma personne. Je suis apte à comprendre vos retranchements cependant en tant que protecteur des sang-purs et des créatures magiques, je puis vous assurer que je ne vous veux que du bien. Je m'engage si vous rejoignez mon camp à donner des droits à votre peuple. Veuillez bien réfléchir à cette proposition car il n'y en aura pas d'autres_

_Lord Voldemort._

\- Et bien, et bien, il me semble sûr de sa puissance celui-là.

\- Que décidez-vous, Princesse ?

\- Pour l'instant… hum…rien. Je vais prendre un bain.

\- Bien.

**PVSM**

Je pars vers ma chambre en réfléchissant à toutes les implications et les imbrications qu'allaient générer les trois possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Me déshabillant, je pense à la proposition de Voldemort, …des droits pour mon peuple. C'est assez tentant de céder à la tentation politique qui vient de s'offrir, cependant, quels sont ses droits en quoi consistent-ils ? Ne seront-ils pas plus injustes que maintenant ? Comment savoir ? Quoique ça implique, il faudra suivre ses ordres et rien que ça, ça me répugne ! Et ça s'applique pour l'autre camp aussi… Peut-être devrais-je faire un tour dans ce monde révoltant ? Me prélassant dans mon bain, je réfléchis au moyen de pouvoir rencontrer un membre d'un des camps sans qu'il me reconnaisse en tant que celle que je suis. Je vais rappeler un de mes espions, je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe exactement de l'autre côté.

**Deux heures plus tard**

\- Plume, emmène ça à Dard, le plus vite possible.

\- Bien, Princesse.

**PVSM**

Je me monte m'installer sur mon trône, enfin c'est plus une grande chaise devant une immense table. J'aime être entourée à tout moment et surtout pour les repas. Je me mets à rêvasser d'un temps si loin que je me demande s'il a existé.

**\- Princesse où allez-vous comme ça ? **

**\- Chut Sil ! Il ne faut pas que père nous voit ! **

**\- C'est juste pour cela que je vous demande où vous allez ! **

**\- Mais je n'y vais pas seule ! Tu vas m'accompagner !**

**\- Quoi ! Il est hors de question de désobéir aux ordres directs de votre père, Princesse ! **

**\- Oh ! S'il te plaît ! Je veux retrouver mes amis, ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu ! Allez ! **

**\- Bon d'accord allons-y vite avant qu'on nous voit. **

**\- Ouais ! **

**PVN**

**La princesse et sa suivante marchent rapidement à travers les bois pour arriver plus loin. Ensuite elle les fait transplaner à Carbonne-les-Mines connaissant exactement qui voulait voir sa petite princesse.**

**\- Merci Sil ! **

**\- De rien, Princesse, dépêchons-nous avant que votre père …**

**\- Oui, oui répond la princesse en courant vers un endroit bien connu d'eux. Prince ! Prince ! Es-tu là ? **

**\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment ! **

**\- Pourquoi ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? **

**\- Rien, rien, je suis juste nerveux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.**

**\- Que s'est-il passé ? **

\- … … **li… … … de… … **

**\- Quoi ? Je comprends rien, Prince ! AR-TI-CU-LE ! … et ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qui ne parles pas correctement ! **

**\- J'ai traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe cette année et … et je ne voulais pas ! Je te le jure, c'est sorti tout seul… je ne le pensais pas. Mais elle n'a pas accepté mes excuses. Du coup, on ne se parle plus et j'ai honte. Je… Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais plus qu'en amitié. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? **

**\- Ça s'est plus que fâcheux ! De plus, elle n'a pas accepté tes excuses. Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera un jour. **

**\- Non, elle s'est rapprochée de l'autre idiot de Potter ! Et moi, elle m'ignore totalement comme si je n'existais plus ! **

**\- Mais pourquoi tu l'as traité de Sang-de –Bourbe aussi ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! **

**\- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte …**

**\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu dois comprendre que …**

**\- Oh ! Tu n'as pas rien à me dire ! Tu n'es rien pour moi, tu n'es qu'un être abject et impur !**

**\- Pardon ? Un être abject et impur ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es devenu ? Est-ce à cause de ce nouveau mouvement ? Les mangemorts ? **

\- …

**\- Tu ne contredis pas ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu vas rater beaucoup choses, je te le dis. Tu vas te perdre ! **

\- …

**\- Sil, nous y allons ! Ramène-moi à la maison ! **

**\- Oui, princesse. **

**Alors qu'on arrive aux abords de la maison, mon père se tient sur la terrasse, mécontent. Il avise mon visage triste qui retient dignement les larmes qui veulent couler, il tend ses bras. Je m'arrête surprise, puis je m'élance dans ses bras forts en pleurant toutes les larmes que j'ai contenues depuis la discussion. **

Revenant au temps présent en entendant des pas se précipiter vers la salle, je souris tristement sur ce sentiment perdu depuis longtemps.

\- Princesse, désolé de mon retard.

\- Dard, tu n'es pas en retard. S'il te plaît, fais-moi un rapport sur les professeurs importants de Poudlard et leur affiliation dans la guerre et sur le cercle privé de Voldemort.

\- Oui, Princesse. Je vais commencer par Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari sont dévoués corps et âme à leur maître. Greyback aussi mais simplement parce qu'il lui permet de s'amuser un peu, excusez mon ironie. (Il continue après le mouvement de la main de sa princesse). Lucius Malfoy est quant à lui sur la corde raide, disons qu'il veut jeter son fils dans la gueule béante de son maître pour sauver sa propre peau. Par contre, je pense que Narcissa, sa femme est plus réticente à lui donner son fils. Ensuite il y a Severus Snape qui joue un double jeu. Il est avec Voldemort et Dumbledore mais je n'ai pas encore découvert pour quel côté il a un penchant. Je peux vous dire que c'est un bon espion quel que soit le côté qu'il sert vraiment. Il a un poste permanent de professeur de potions à Poudlard. Et sinon, la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard importants sont du côté de Dumbledore et ne le cachent pas.

\- Bien, tu peux retourner à ton poste, Dard, je te remercie. Sil, j'ai pris ma décision.

\- Princesse ?

\- Je vais me rendre à Poudlard. Mais je veux que tu restes ici et que tu protèges ce lieu et ses habitants ttant que je n'ai pas pris l'initiative de vous dire pour quel côté je veux agir, personne ne bouge sous peine de mort. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, princesse, je préviendrai les habitants.

\- Merci. Plume !

\- Oui, Princesse ?

\- Appelle Zeph, vous m'accompagnez tous les deux.

\- Bien.

_Dumbledore, _

_Je fais court. Je tiens d'abord à m'entretenir avec vous avant de décider lequel des deux camps nous donne, à mon peuple et moi, entière satisfaction. J'arrive dès que possible. _

_Séléne Moundarc._

\- Tiana !

Un aigle noir aux yeux dorés atterrit en douceur sur mon dossier de chaise.

\- Peux-tu apporter ça à Albus Dumbledore, le plus rapidement possible ? Ensuite, reste dans la forêt interdit. Oui, tu peux attaquer des rongeurs.

Après un cri, l'aigle part vers la fenêtre avec majesté. Une servante m'apporte un déjeuner que je mange rapidement. Une fois rassasiée, je pars préparer mes affaires. Parée, je donne les dernières instructions à Sil et je rejoins Plume et Zeph.

**3 heures plus tard**

\- Nous voilà enfin arrivé à Pré-au-lard, Princesse

\- Oui, descendons à l'auberge, il est encore tôt.

\- Bien.

**1 heure et demi plus tard**

Après s'être changé, rang oblige, je me retrouve avec une robe en patineuse noire s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et une large ceinture rouge nacré. Mes cheveux remontés en chignon complexe, je peste contre Plume.

\- Zeph, mais dis quelque chose

\- Vous êtes ravissante, Princesse

\- Idiot, tu me prends pour qui, bien sûr que je suis ravissante et tout le temps. Mais je suis obligée de m'habiller ainsi ?

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes la représentante de notre peuple.

\- Plume a raison, Princesse.

\- Alors veillez à ce que vous soignez digne de moi !

\- Bien entendu, Princesse

\- Roublarde, tu avais prévu le coup.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Un jour, je t'arracherai ce sourire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui (habituée aux sautes d'humeur de sa princesse, Plume tend un costard noir et cravate rouge à Zeph et pars s'habiller d'une robe longue moulante noire avec de la broderie rouge)

\- Bien tout le monde est prêt, allons-y dit la princesse en mettant une cape carmine qui cache son visage.

**Une demi-heure plus tard. **

\- Princesse ?

\- Allez ! ouvrez les portes !

**PVN**

Les portes s'ouvrent brusquement poussées par Plume et Zeph. Le bruit assourdissant qui les envahit s'arrête brusquement en voyant cet homme et cette femme, bien habillés, s'avançant vers l'intérieur de la salle puis s'écartant du chemin. Beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs sont mi levés la baguette à la main, prêt en cas d'attaque.

**PVSM**

Je m'avance avec un sourire sardonique flottant sur le visage. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait voir que ma bouche et mon petit sourire a fait se tendre les trois quart de la salle, je suis ravie. Alors que je dépasse Plume et Zeph, mon regard tombe sur la table de professeur. Je m'arrête un dixième de seconde avant de reprendre ma marche. Je pense que seuls mes compagnons au vu mon arrêt peut-être Dumbledore mais qu'importe, j'avance jusqu'à ce dernier.

\- Bonjour, Albus. Vous m'avez appelée.

\- Oui merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite à ma lettre.

\- A vrai dire, quand je l'ai reçu ce matin, je voulais vous laisser poiroter quelques semaines. Mais, une autre lettre a étouffé mon envie de faire la timorée.

\- Je me ferais un plaisir de remercier l'expéditeur de cette lettre.

\- (Un sourire ourle ma lèvre de manière sadique.) Bien vous n'avez qu'à envoyer une missive à Tom. Trouvez un autre moyen qu'une chouette, je vous prie, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'apprécie pas la démarche.

\- En effet.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Pourrait-on savoir qui est votre invitée ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Laissez, Albus, je vais le faire.

\- Si vous le souhaitez.

\- (Se tournant vers les élèves, je descends ma capuche) Je suis Séléne Moundarc. Ravie de faire votre connaissance dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement vers les élèves puis vers les professeurs.

\- Princesse !

\- Oui, Plume ?

\- Faites-le mieux que ça !

\- De quoi ? Ma révérence ? Je ne m'abaisserais pas plus !

\- Mais non ! Vraiment, vous faites n'importe quoi ! Je vous prie de montrer du respect pour ma maîtresse et princesse, Séléne Moundarc, Princesse des Vampires du Royaume de Mazyr qui gouverne toute l'Ouest du pays.

\- Plume, que ferais-je sans toi ?

\- Vous mourrez sans doute de faim !

\- Sans doute, mais Zeph m'offrira son corps pour me nourrir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, Princesse.

\- Bien, Albus, je vous demanderais que quatre choses.

\- Et bien, ne souhaiterez-vous pas en parlant dans mon bureau ?

\- Non. Première chose (dis-je en levant l'index) : Faites-vous confiance à tout le monde dans la salle ? Et répondez sincèrement.

\- Je ne peux l'affirmer.

\- Donc, vous n'avez pas confiance en tout le monde

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

\- Mais votre phrase le sous-entendait. (Je lève mon regard rouge argenté vers la salle et la scanne et je souris.) Bien Zeph, tu sais qui tu dois aller chercher et les enfermer dans une salle à l'extérieur de cette salle

\- Oui, Princesse.

**PVN**

Alors que Zeph déloge tous les Slytherin sauf quatre d'entre eux puis va vers les Gryffindor en extrait dix; chez les Ravenclaw, vingt et chez les Hufflepuff, cinq. Toute la salle semble choquée. Il revient ensuite s'installer près de la princesse à l'opposé de Plume.

**PVSM**

Après un sourire à Zeph, je me tourne vers Dumbledore :

\- Bien, maintenant, vous pouvez avoir entièrement confiance aux personnes de cette salle, même les professeurs. Ne me regardez pas comme ça.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait aux élèves ?!

\- Oh ! Zeph les a mis dans une grande marmite pour les faire bouillir. Il faut laisser mijoter un peu pour avoir un bon ragoût.

\- Quoooii ?

\- Plume ?

\- Oui, Princesse. C'est le professeur Macgonagall.

\- Bien, Madame Macgonagall. Ne vous formalisez pas. Ils sont simplement enfermés dans une pièce sous un sortilège de sommeil permanent. Ils ne craignent rien. A tout bien réfléchit, ils sont sans défense donc on pourra très bien les tuer qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte. Quelle belle mort n'est-ce pas ? Ne rien ressentir ! Bon, passons, la deuxième chose (index et majeur levés) : Où est Lily Evans ? (en le disant, je me tourne vers Severus qui baisse la tête. Personne ne répond immédiatement, peut-être sous le choc de ma question, mais je veux ma réponse) OU-EST-ELLE ?

\- Ma mère est morte, entends-je derrière moi.

\- Ta mère ? Tu es le fils de Lily Evans ?

\- Oui, que lui voulez-vous ?

\- Lily était mon amie mais on s'est perdues de vu à 14 ou 15 ans. (je me rapproche de lui). Tu lui ressembles tellement.

\- C'est... c'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- On m'a toujours dit que je ressemblais à mon père mais que j'avais les yeux de ma mère.

\- Et bien, je peux te dire que tu as des traits indéniables de Lily. Mais… mais qui est ton père ? (tout le monde me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre galaxie, quoi que c'est vrai. Avec la fin de mon amitié avec Severus et Lily, je n'ai plus quitté le domaine sans prendre des nouvelles du monde. Ce n'est que récemment, ces six dernières années, que je reprends contact à cause de la menace de Voldemort)

\- James Potter. (Je le regarde surprise puis je lui souris, me retourne et regarde Severus qui cette fois accroche mon regard)

\- Bien, merci pour l'information. (Pourquoi je ne m'étais pas renseignée plus tôt sur Lily et Severus ? Simplement parce que j'ai un royaume à faire tourner et que depuis cette nouvelle guerre interne, beaucoup de sujets viennent se réfugier dans celui-ci.) Continuons troisième chose (index, majeur et annulaire levés) : Où est Draco Malfoy ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu avoir affaire avec lui ?

\- Professeur Snape, pourquoi intervenez-vous ?

\- Je suis le parrain de ce jeune homme.

\- Bien, bien, (je souris et me dirige vers les Slytherins) Bonjour Draco.

\- Euh… Bonjour.

\- Veux-tu devenir mangemort ? (tout le monde semble retenir son souffle) Je te demanderais de répondre sincèrement sans crainte des retombés, je te le jure (je lui fais un sourire carnassier qui faisait ressortir mes canines)

\- Non, je ne veux pas le devenir. (des cris choqués traversent la grande salle)

\- Bien, tant mieux.

\- Co…Comment ça ?

\- J'ai reçu un rapport récent qui disait que ton père allait te jeter en pâture non ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me charge de ta mère aussi. Oh ! Et de vous aussi, messieurs Nott et Zabini et Miss Parkinson. Je vous mets sous protection de mon royaume.

\- Merci euh … Princesse ?

\- De rien. Bien la quatrième et dernière chose, je souhaite que mon peuple, ainsi que toutes les créatures magiques, soit admis par les sorciers et qu'ils ne nous considèrent plus comme des parias. Nous voulons des accords mais vous devez respecter nos lois tout comme nous respecterons les vôtres après révisions de vos textes de lois bien sûr.

\- Oui.

\- Je veux votre parole, Albus, votre parole de sorcier et un acte signé !

\- Bien.

\- Plume, va retrouver Dard et dis-lui de se rendre à Mazyr dire à Sil qu'on se place du côté de Dumbledore. Qu'ils organisent ensemble une offensive et qu'ils m'envoient les papiers. Ils préparent aussi l'armée et les volontaires, en leur expliquant bien les conséquences. Si un volontaire ne veut pas, on ne le force pas. Par contre, ceux inscrit dans le registre de l'armée doivent se tenir prêt, je veux les voir à Poudlard d'ici deux jours, grand maximum. Demande aussi des renseignements sur Narcissa Malfoy et un moyen de l'aider. Quand tu reviendras, tu communiqueras les plans de sauvetage à Zeph puis tu retourneras à Mazyr avec les quatre sylthe…

\- Non, je… je vous en prie. Je veux me battre contre … contre eux.

\- D'accord. Alors quand la bataille viendra Plume tu te chargeras de la protection de ces quatre personnes.

\- Oui, Princesse.

\- Bien pars à présent. Zeph, tu te prépares pour une mission de sauvetage en solitaire, tu seras seul d'accord ?

\- Oui, Princesse.

\- Bien Dumbledore. J'aimerais me reposer s'il vous plait. Pourrai-je avoir une chambre ?

\- Mais bien sûr.

**PVN**

Tout le monde a été soufflé par les prises de décisions rapides de la princesse, tout en respectant les volontés des autres, bien que personne n'est pu placée un seul mot pas même Albus, mais bon il avait bien d'elle.

**Le lendemain**

\- Princesse

\- Oui, Plume ?

\- Voici les plans de l'offensive. Merci, je vais les étudier.

**9 :00**

**PVSM**

Je suis en train d'expliquer différents plans d'attaque à Dumbledore. Ils semblent tous étonné les plus surpris doivent surtout être les septièmes années qui ont été introduits dans le cercle d'explication. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils étaient très peu au courant des plans, mais pour que le mien soit efficace il faut que tout le monde sache. Durant une guerre, il faut toujours tenir au courant ses alliés sinon on accumulera les erreurs. Et Harry Potter est un allié puissant.

Le reste de la matinée, on nettoie la chambre des secrets et on y fait une sortie de secours plus loin dans la forêt interdit au pied d'une montagne. On y appose des protections sorcières et vampiriques pour mieux la protéger. La chambre servira aux non-combattants de s'y cache. On change l'accès du fourchelang par une formule simple.

Au cours de l'après-midi, Zeph revient légèrement blessé avec Narcissa Malfoy dans les bras. Je le regarde intensément et il me fait comprendre qu'elle était vivante mais inconsciente, puis la conduit à l'infirmerie.

En début de soirée, tout fut mis en place pour une arrivée à l'improviste du Lord Noir.

**Deuxième jour**

**9 :00**

Mes soldats sont arrivés depuis ce matin et déjà je les place aux endroits stratégiques du château. Tandis que des pièges mortels sont installés aux endroits les plus vulnérables et à l'arrière du château.

C'est en début d'après-midi que Severus dû s'absenter pour se rendre auprès de Voldemort à sa demande. J'envoie Zeph le suivre.

**2 heures plus tard **

\- Tania, que fais-tu ici ? (un cri désespéré me répond) Dumbledore ! Envoyé les non combattants dans la chambre de suite ! Plume envoie le signal, ils arrivent. (La porte de la salle s'ouvre sur Zeph portant Severus gravement blessé) Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il a découvert que c'était un espion.

\- D'accord. Conduit le à la chambre et dis à l'infirmière de lui faire boire ses deux potions.

\- Bien, Princesse.

**1 heure après**

**PVN**

Tous se mirent en place. La bataille durant de longues, longues heures. Et enfin, Harry Potter vaincs Voldemort.

**6 mois après la bataille**

**PVN **

Les morts furent enterrés mais on portait encore leurs deuils.

Draco et sa mère vivent ensemble dans le Londres Moldu sans pour autant avoir coupé avec la magie. Draco s'est rapproché d'Harry de façon très significative, tout comme Blaise et Ron, Théodore et Hermione, Pansy et Neville.

Severus vit quant à lui pas très loin de l'appartement de son filleul il passe souvent chez eux.

Grâce aux efforts combinés de Dumbledore, Harry et Séléne, les créatures magiques sont beaucoup plus libres et moins craintes qu'auparavant. Toutefois, la princesse ne fut plus revue depuis la bataille à Poudlard, elle passe toujours par un intermédiaire pour communiquer avec le monde sorcier.

**3 ans passent**

\- Bonjour, Severus

\- Séléne ?

\- Je viens te dire, que lorsque tu m'avais annoncé que tu avais traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe et que tu as compris que tu l'aimes, j'étais venue te dire que je t'aimais.

\- Tu…

\- Oui. Tu aimes encore Lily n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel gâchis ! Tu as passé une vie à aimer une femme qui en aimait un autre et qui est morte. Et moi, un quart de la mienne, à t'aimer. Heureusement les jeunes en profitent, je suis fière des couples qu'ils forment.

\- Séléne, je …

\- Chut, Severus. Ça ne sert à rien maintenant, tout ça c'est du passé.

\- Je tiens quand même à m'excuser de t'avoir traitée d'être abject et impur.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, Severus, c'est du passé maintenant. Adieu, tu ne me reverras jamais, probablement.

Je pars sans me retourner, ratant les larmes de Severus. Vraiment quel gâchis !

**FIN DU OS **

* * *

**Therapy Scene**

**Lily** : Je suis désolée Severus, mais j'aime vraiment James

**James **: Et oui, Snivellus, c'est comme ça

**Severus** : Crétin

**Lily **: James, arrête ça immédiatement

**James** : Mais ma Lily...

**Lily** : Non

**Séléne** : Je me sens un peu seule là …

**Plume** : Mais non, Princesse ! Nous aussi on est là !

**Sil** : Oui, on sera toujours avec vous

**Séléne** : …

**Zeph** : Tu veux aller taper des enfants mangemorts ?

**Séléne** : …moui… snif

**James** : euh …

**Lily** : euh …

**Severus **: -_-


End file.
